


【台风】再见，先生

by Nakira617



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakira617/pseuds/Nakira617
Summary: 之前参加合志的文，放出来透透气
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【台风】再见，先生

寒冬将近，再巧手的园丁也留不住大自然的生机与活力。泛黄的树叶铺满了石砖步道，成了这副褪色的画作上最后一抹色彩。远处的湖面灰蒙蒙的，再寻觅不着天鹅的踪迹。

他坐在路灯下的长椅上，心里想着死亡。

他有着一张在这里不大常见的亚裔面孔，然而这个城市见惯了去国离乡的游子，人们体贴地没有向他投以过多的关注。他穿着一件黑色的长大衣，一套铁灰色的毛呢西装，身姿挺拔，眼神坚毅沉稳，搀着过多银丝的短发胶得纹丝不乱。若是第一眼见到他的人，总会忽视了他的年龄，并以为他穿着一身军装。然而定睛去看，才能从他苍白疲惫的面孔，皱纹丛生的皮肤上，看出他真实的年龄来。

而作为一个八十三岁的老者，他比任何人都有权力去思考死亡。盖因到了这般时日，死亡几乎成了他的影子。

一星期之前，他的影子幻化出暗淡的形体，成为了他接到的一通电话。

“……他的神智时断时续，”他老朋友一生的伴侣说道，“清醒的时候，就说想见你。”

他在这世界上最后的一个朋友要死去了，他们彼此互为对方与旧时代的最后一点联系。于是他便起身离开自己那座位于法国南部温暖海边的小房子，前来送他一程。

近些年来，他常年地被旧世界留下的伤痛所折磨。他折断过的腿骨虽早已痊愈，却随着年岁的增长在阴雨天不断地重复着自我的觉醒；还有一些枪伤，也总是叫他寝食难安；最难挨的是脖子上一道几乎毁了他声音和性命的伤疤，总是带给他超出自然规律的钝痛，并且让他在湿冷的日子里开口艰难，仿佛声带也被浸湿到肿胀。

然而肉体备受折磨的时候，思绪和记忆却会变得清晰起来，他不知道这算不算是某种奇异的等价交换。

广场上的时钟指向两点半，他便从长椅上站起身来，准备前去医院以便赶上三点钟的探视时间。公园里触目一片萧索，只有远处的湖边栈道上有年轻的母亲带着幼童嬉闹玩耍。他在原地沉默地注视着这对欢快的母女，一小会儿之后，才转身走上了通往公园大门的石砖道路。

来到日内瓦以后，也许是寒冷的空气，也许是长时间的散步（毕竟他无事可做）——他时常回忆起那个年轻人。

1942年一别，他就再也没有见过他。

他勉强从死亡线上回到人世，在重庆花了半年的时间养伤。之后他辗转多地，与年轻人之间隔着战火纷飞和党派倾轧，只能断断续续地从老友那里得知他的消息。1945年，他们曾经有三个月同处北平，当时他对此一无所知，以至于与年轻人失之交臂。而他最终还是得以知晓此节，却是很多年以后了。

当一切尘埃落定，他有几年始终联系不上老友。彼时他遥望对岸和平稳定，百废待兴，便很相信将来的某一天，他们是能够重逢的。

他是一个严谨的人，那大概是他此生最为天真的一次。

公园长椅坐得久了，一个如他岁数的老人，腿脚便有些僵硬。他站住了想要缓一缓，便被一个妙龄卖花少女所缠上。也许是实在无甚生意，她把这个神情严肃却慈眉善目的老人当成了救命的稻草。

他的回忆被一只鲜艳的玫瑰所打断，就又回落到因为上了年纪而有一点混沌的脑海深处。

他擎着这只从早晨到了下午都没有兜售出去因此显得有些委顿的玫瑰花，走过了三条街，来到了他的老友接受治疗的那所医院门口。

在那些狭窄的石阶上，他停住了脚步。

现在他想起来了。

他与那个年轻人，再没有重逢过。

年轻人死在1948年的盛夏。

医院里总是弥漫着一股挥之不去的消毒水味道。他的老友住在最高层的特级病房，房间宽敞整洁，精致优雅。

老友的伴侣正坐在床边削一个不知要给谁吃的苹果，盖因床上躺着的病人已经被禁止食用任何非流质的食物，所以那个清脆可口的水果最后还是落到了他的手里。

“今天到现在还没醒过。”伴侣说道。他比他们两个都要年轻，然而岁月还是在他身上留下了应有的痕迹。他守着自己垂死的爱人，看起来却并不特别悲伤，只是带着一种他在清醒时的老友身上也看到过的恰到好处的平静。

他们沉默地坐了一会儿，位于医院又深又高之处的病房十分安静，只有暖气里的热水涓涓流淌，寒风吹拂着高窗。

他吃完了苹果，用伴侣递过来的热毛巾擦了擦手，起身把插在上衣口袋里的玫瑰花放进病人手里。就在这时，他这狡猾的老友像是完全故意一般，睁开了眼睛。

“……你老了。”老友说道。

“你傻了，”他坐回椅子上，“我没有比昨天下午更老许多。”

老友狡黠而可爱地笑着，垂眼看着手中的玫瑰花：“你这么好，送玫瑰花给我。”

他也笑了：“是啊，送你作为魔术的道具。”

然而他的老友病得是如此严重，连手都抬不起来了。不过他还可以用眼神和言语表达意图，用一点孩子般的任性去温存地支使自己的伴侣。

“我想闻一闻。”他虚弱却欢快地说道。

于是伴侣就用他修长优美的手指将玫瑰擎到他唇边，让他尽可能深沉地呼吸了一下这生命的香气。随着他的呼吸，就好像那鲜红的颜色也被一同吸入体内般，老友苍白虚弱的脸颊上泛起了一丝淡淡的血色。

“真好啊，”老友心满意足地说道，继而注视着伴侣，“送给你，mon amour。”

“你随着年岁增长的除了坏脾气，还有厚脸皮。”他揶揄道。

“后者我承认，前者就纯属是胡说八道了。”老友无声地笑道。

他们就你一言我一语聊起往事来，盖因未来是他人的，人生和理想也都是完成了的事情。于是就把彼此的记忆拿出来比对，渐渐梳理出三条清晰的路径。一路上有悲有喜，有失有得，如今随着旧时代的终结，战争的硝烟也早已散去，这条路接近了尾声，并变得坦荡而舒缓。

“其实我只放心不下一件事，”老友由于说多了话，用力地呼吸了几次，才得以重新开口，“下去见了姐姐，我说不上小弟埋在哪里，姐姐会哭的。”

伴侣同他面面相觑，继而一起把老友看着，只见他忧心忡忡地望着天花板，脸上显出真真切切的愁闷来。

最后还是他说道：“我以为贵党都是唯物主义者。”

“诶？”老友眨了眨眼睛。

“你是要死在欧洲的，到了地下阎王爷都不会收你，你哪里见得到令姊呢！”他换了个方式去讲，且装模作样地叹了口气。

老友皱着眉思考了一阵，接着就恍然大悟一般地，轻轻摇着头笑起来，“啊，我是病得糊涂了！怎么说出了这样的傻话！”

他们却都没有很大声地笑，老友是因为过度的欢快会消耗他所剩无几的健康，伴侣是因为本就是个稳重的人士，而他呢，他是因为想起了年轻人。

“得有四十年了吧。”他说。

“可不是，”老友道，“到今年夏天，正好是四十年。”

“而我是那之前六年，与他分别的。”他说，继而又问，“真的不知道埋在哪里吗？”

“飞机过来的时候，他躲的房子都炸得没了形状，最后连个完整的尸首都……”老友轻轻叹了口气。

他们沉默了一会儿，各自想着这个既是弟弟，又是学生的年轻人——他是当之无愧的年轻人，一生一世的年轻人，用死亡逃离了衰老的魔咒。凡是认识他的，没有人想得出他老去的模样。

“四十六年。”他想了想，“我都快要忘记他长什么样子了。”

老友积攒起力气瞪了他一眼，“真是没有良心。”然后就指挥着早已成为了他身体与灵魂一部分的伴侣，从架子上取下一个相框。

“给你了，拿着吧。”老友说。

照片上是一片优美的花园，老友的姐姐坐着，三个弟弟围着她站着，都穿戴得体面而优雅，笑容矜持又热忱。

“你瘦了许多。”他说道。

老友和他的伴侣一起笑了起来。

下一个星期三的下午，老友去世了。

老友是在睡梦中，或者说是长时间的昏迷中走的。那天下午他照常与伴侣一起坐在床边等老友醒来，日落西山的时候，却发现他没了呼吸。

葬礼因为早有准备因而操办得隆重又迅速，老友是个交际甚广的人，即便是在异国他乡，也有不少人前来参加。其中还有一些记者和崇拜者，他都为老友的伴侣一一挡了开去。因为无论他们再怎么视死如归，失去生命的一部分仍能让人痛彻心扉。

即使那痛苦会在时间的调理下变成一段温暖而优美的回忆，但处在当下，它的威力仍会使一切枯萎凋敝，让最坚毅勇武的人也跪在它的脚下瑟瑟发抖，乞求怜悯。

他深知这一切，因为他曾体会过一次。

在那个他以为会重逢，却终究不能再见面的年轻人身上。

那个年轻人在黎明之前死去了，连带着他的一部分生命。

他曾经坚信年轻人会是他们这群人之中迎接新时代的那一个。从相遇的那天起，他就看出他的眼里存着光明。年轻人也许曾经天真而莽撞，但他也真诚坚定，无畏无惧。

他应该是看见未来，生活在未来的人。

他那样聪慧，本可以成为一个渊博的学者；他又那样机敏，也可以子承父业泛舟商海；他同时又很强健，或许在奥林匹克大会上，也很能有一番作为。

然而他没有。

他籍籍无名地死去了。

那个年轻人心甘情愿地滚落在尘埃里，用自己的躯体和生命去支撑一个崭新的时代。

就像许许多多，许许多多，其他无名的年轻人一样。

而他们的灵魂汇聚在一起，让一个古老而衰弱的国家，焕发出了新的活力，得到了新的青春和生命。

他拿出老友给自己的那张合影，轻轻地摩挲着年轻人的黑白色的面孔。年轻人如此的英挺俊美，笑容亲爱狡黠，正是他衰老而混沌的记忆中的样子。

葬礼已经结束了，人群渐渐散去，老友的伴侣走到他身边来，与他并肩看着这照片。

“他是个好弟弟。”伴侣说道。

“他也是个好学生。”他说。

他们站在一棵金子般的大树下，墓园现在恢复了往日的平静，只能听见一点微风吹拂过无数墓碑的声音，仿佛亡者的诉说。

“后天我就要动身回香港了。”老友的伴侣说道，“家里在那边还有些资产需要处理。他之前交代我的，叫我都换成现钱，捐给祖国的教育机构。”

他点了点头，“我买了明天下午的车票回法国。”

他们对视了一眼，都知道作为那些亲爱的人们在世界上留下的最后两个牵挂，这将是他们此生最后一次见面了。

他把照片递还给老友的伴侣，一边说道，“这全家福还是该还给你的，他是病得糊涂了。”

老友的伴侣笑了笑，“我自己家里人长什么样子我会记不住吗，我不需要的啦。”

“其实我也不需要，”他垂下头，又看了一眼年轻人的笑脸，“看了照片，才发现我没有一分一秒忘记过他的模样。”

他们不约而同地笑了起来。他弯下身，像两人在无声之间说好的那样，将相框摆在了老友的墓碑下。

“他还是个好战士，”他忽然说道，说出这句他一直都很想对年轻人说的话，“我为他骄傲。”

“他也是。”老友的伴侣这样回答。

他们很郑重地握了握手，各自转身离开，走向不同的方向。

The End


End file.
